Against The Laws Of Fate
by BlackBerryBush
Summary: Chad can't help but love her and everything about her. Sonny knows that deep down, she feels the same way about him - but she's sick of giving him second chances. Through their rivalries between shows and their constant bantering, all Chad knows is that he's willing to change and do things for her that he'd never (ever) see himself doing for anyone, much less a random. [CHANNY]
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! I'm very sorry for any mistakes, after I watched the SWAC ending about like 5 years ago I AM STILL CRYING I'M NOT EVEN PLAYING WITH YALL LIKE... IT HURTS**

 **anyways most of this is gonna be flashbacks from the show and how it might've ended. WILL BE CHANNY, so yea-**

"I got a recount." he joyfully exclaimed, eyes wide and filled with that dumb sparkle I hated so much.

"Recount?" I snapped, eyes glued to his. I lowered my eyebrows but he didn't back down from my gaze. His eyes remained happy.

"Yep! Now everything is normal." Chad exclaimed again, fiddling his thumbs together.

I stared at him in awe, disbelief, and disappointment. I could cry or scream, but I went with neither. I clenched my toes inside of my heels I wore from the awards and raised my voice.

"Everything's not okay. This 'normal', where you are always in the spotlight," I continued, seeing his eyes fade to be duller, and his posture slant. "I don't like that normal."

I held my tears in, my anger. No, I couldn't blow my top like that. At least, not again.

"I'm sorry, Sonny, I just really wanted this to work. I was just trying to―" His hand lifted mine up, but mine wasn't for his to lift. Not anymore.

I yanked away from his grasp and stepped back, my toes balancing on the memory foam of my black heels. Chad's face lit up in shock like a christmas tree.

"Sonny, you know I didn't mean to do anything wrong." He started, his sparkling blue eyes glimmering in the moonlight that fell through the windows in the prop house. I hate him.

"You never mean anything, Chad. Look," I grabbed my arm and pulled it to cross it across my other. "You won the recount, okay? But you lost me."

Silence. It seemed like the room had been coated in a fresh layer of awkwardness, and it had been. He stared at me for a second before nodding. I handed him the trophy and gave him a stare. A stare I'd never given anyone before. This lovesick stare, I was sick of his 'love' but also was sick because I wasn't getting it at all.

"Sonny, please, this is ridi―" He began, turning back to me with regret shining in those blue eyes of his. Oh Chad Dylan Cooper, you've pushed it too far. I can't live on the edge of this cliff anymore, waiting for you to 'accidentally' push me.

"Chad, we're over. No more chances." I turned on my heel, but from my peripheral vision I watched him slowly turn around, knees wobbling. He set the trophy down on our table and left.

As soon as he did, I slumped on the couch and tried my best not to cry.

How could he do this? I knew he was self centered, but I didn't think he'd go this far. This was the final time he'd broke my heart.

I breathed in and realized I was being watched. I heard a biting sound, and just knew it was Grady eating something.

"I know you're there." I spat, half-angry and half-glad. I was mad that they eavesdropped but happy that someone would be there to help me. They scrambled down the balcony they watched our fight from and jumped onto the couch.

Silence emerged further until I was 78% sure that I was deaf from the betrayal Chad caused.

"One day Sonny, we're gonna come back in our show, with the highest ratings ever. You're gonna be the best star ever, and Chad is gonna regret the day he asked for a recount." Tawni (surprisingly) comforted me, flipping her hair to the side.

Perhaps Tawni was right, I may be no good today, but I'll be good tomorrow. I smiled eagerly after I realized what she said.  
"Sounds like somebody cares about me." I snickered through a smug look. Tawni's face rose, and she gasped at my face.  
"You act like I'm so heartless." She flipped her curly blonde hair over her shoulder and looked to Niko for help.

God, I loved how they were so loving. An amazing show business family. I couldn't ask for anything better, aside from Chad being supportive. However, what can you do about jerks like him? Even if he was a dreamy, somewhat-kind, movie star?

 _Oh man, this character is great. I love it.  
I adjusted the fat suit I had on and smiled at the clipboard I got as well. I was so excited for this sketch. I got to play an overly rude waitress who was bad at taking orders._

" _Hey, does this fat suit make me look fat?" I asked as Tawni walked into the room, fluffing her hair.  
_ " _You're wearing a fat suit?" She teased, laughing as she changed into a sparkly pink robe._

" _Haha, very funny." I knew Tawni hated me, for her own reasons, but I wasn't gonna get into it. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the cafeteria getting some fro-yo."_

" _Wait, I need you!" Tawni exclaimed, looking my way. In that instant I turned around, excited to help out. "Really?"  
_ " _Yes. To get me some frozen yogurt. Something pink and sweet." She smiled, as if she knew she was letting me down._

 _Trying not to act hurt, I replied blantly, "I'm not actually a waitress." She smiled and brought a finger to her chin.  
_ " _We'll see!" Tawni turned to the door and vents and yelled, "New girl's making a froyo run!" The vent slid open and out popped an energetic Zora.  
_ " _Ooh, I'll take strawberry! Also, I need twelve double-A batteries."_

 _They all said what they needed me to grab for them, so I sighed and decided to just play their waitress for now._

 _I filled up the last cup with strawberry froyo, placing it on the tray neatly.  
_ " _Hey, Miss, when you're done with those orders I'm gonna need an extra-large chocolate." A voice behind me spoke, obviously thinking I was a real waitress. Well, I guess the character was convincing.  
_ " _I don't work here, sorr―" I turned to see the face of a true movie star, the god himself, Chad Dylan Cooper. "Oh my gosh, I know you! You're.. You're…"_

 _My voice raised in shock that I was seeing.._

 _He walked up to a poster of Mackenzie falls, a popular teen drama show. "Him?" He asked, imitating the picture of himself on the poster._

 _I nodded furiously, starstruck like I'd found gold._

" _You're mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls!" I was seeing stars, a true hero was standing in front of me._

" _And, apparently you're Madge." He tilted his head, looking at my fake name-tag.  
_ " _Yes," I began, then realized what I was saying. "No, no! Madge is my waitress character! And all this," I pointed to my fat suit. "Belongs to Madge too." I exclaimed, smiling eagerly._

 _I held out my hand in an offering way, wanting him to shake it. Not sure if I was actually introducing myself or if I just wanted to touch a star's hand. "Hi, I'm Sonny."_

I burst out in tears at the moment I thought of what happened when we met, I teared up and finally let out the tears I kept inside the whole break-up.  
"And then he stole my yogurt!" I cried out, pulling the first signed picture of him out of my pocket. It was folded up neatly, and I hadn't unfolded it since he gave it to me. It was time.

 _Dear Sonny, Thanks for the yogurt. ― Chad Dylan Cooper._

"Woah, You carry that around?" Niko asked, leaning over my shoulder to read it.

I pulled it away from his view and held it close to my chest.

"You're still gonna carry it around? After he did that to you?" Zora asked, taking it away from me. For a second, I reached out to grab it back, but I pulled back and looked out the window in the far corner. Tears flattened against my eyes and I tried to hide them.

"Sonny, watch!" Zora shouted, breaking my attention span.  
She took the nicely signed picture and trashed it, along with multitudes of gross things thrown in the bin as well.

I couldn't help but smile at seeing Chad's oddly handsome face being stuffed in the trash, the same place I threw up last week when I was sick.

"See, that's the spirit!" Grady chuckled, grabbing the trash-bin. "Now watch this!"

Grady opened up the window I'd been staring out and poured the whole bin outside.

"His face no longer reeks this prop house, we are free!" Zora laughed angrily, shutting the window for Grady.

Honestly, I had to laugh. A stupid smile appeared on my face, even though that picture was one of my 'good luck charms'. You know what? I didn't need it.

"So, can we just rewind? And act like this never happened?" Niko sat down on the couch next to me once again, as did the others. Thank god for friends.

"We don't need to rewind. I'm fine right here." I spoke, sure of my circumstances.

Who cares that he left me crying in the prop house? Who cares that he's a self-loving jerk who has no sympathy to how I feel? Who even has the slightest bit of concern that I might have been the bad guy? I didn't care anymore. Why should I, anyways?

"I know what'll cheer you up! Let's go get food!" Niko exclaimed, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.  
"Actually, I was kinda hopin' I could work on a new machine today―" Zora began, but shied away from the prying eyes of everyone. "I mean, totally! I'm down for some food!"

* * *

Chad ran his fingers through his messy hair, eyes red with tears.  
"Chad, please. We need to rehearse the new season premiere of Mackenzie falls." Taliana, a new character in The Falls, spoke loudly so she was heard.

"Oh, I don't even know if I can do this, Tali. I mean, honestly? Sonny was my motivation to act, my main point! And now I feel like a dull pencil.."

"No!" Taliana screamed, heart racing. Her first opportunity on television was not going down in flames like this.

Chad ran his fingers through his hair, tears rolling against his pupils, highlighting his eyes and, in a way, polishing them.

 _Chad stared at Pauly as she talked about his relationship, saddened by what Grady and Niko had told him._

" _I.. Just feel like she blew me off." He admitted, tear forming in his crystal-blue eyelids._

 _The large polar bear he looked up to gasped and repeated, "That's not true!"_

 _He sighed and nodded, "I think it is."_

' _Pauly' ripped off the fake head he had on, revealing Sonny with her hair slicked back into a thick and messy bun._

" _Woah!" he screamed, falling backwards off of Sonny's lap. Traumatized._

" _I'm sorry I blew you off, Chad."_

Chad sniffled and covered his mouth with his sweaty palm. He whispered slowly, "I never looked at Pauly the same.."

 **Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it :) I dont know when I'll be updating but hopefully a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello ! so like the other chapter actually got support and im like woah ok,, here's another update for all of you! im so sorry it took so long. I forgot about it all together, but my love for this couple hasn't altered! im sorry if my writing is sloppy, im doing my best with what im able to do rn, sleep deprived and all**

"Pauly? Who in the world is Pauly?" Taliana scoffed, sitting down in a chair close to him.  
Chad's eyes filled with disgust as he looked towards her, "Don't you dare say that you don't know who Pauly the bear is."  
"Then I won't dare," Tali looked to him again with seriousness in her amber eyes. "Hear me out. Remember when you took the Prophouse from Sonny and her friends?"  
Chad's eyes dulled immediately, thinking back to the dreadful time.

 _"Ohm... What a great show we have... Ohmmm what great actors we are..."_  
 _"Ohmm, don't mind me just here to pick up a prop I left behiiiind..." Sonny whispered slowly, creeping towards and past our relaxing mats._  
 _Chad's face flushed with embarrassment, and halfheartedness. He longed to greet her and ask her how her day was, but he was with his actors. He couldn't let them see him as a weak-minded, crushed-out boy. He was Chad Dylan Cooper, teen heart-throb and greatest actor of our generation. No, Chad Dylan Cooper, head over heels for Sonny Munroe. "Ohmm, just hurry up this is our place now.." he managed to throw out, hoping she'd leave soon so the red dusting on his cheeks would fade._  
 _"Ohmmm..." she broke character, squinting. "I can't find it! Has anyone seen a little antenna that you wear on your head to make you look like a bee?"_  
 _Chad's eyes puffed and his nose stung, closing his eyes so that he could resist a bit of her charm. His mind began to think of her petite head being smothered in the yellow bee-cap, hair static and spoofing up. How cute it would be if he could just reach out and adjust her beautiful hair, in this dream-world, where she was enthralled with him like he was with her. Her cute brown eyes, her lovely-shaped nose, and her-what was he **doing?** He had to stop. Ah, but that beautiful girl made it so hard... he just wanted to be wrapped around her, inhaling her aroma, one with her, fingers locked with one another, legs criss-crossed between the other's, fully one-Chad, **stop**! _  
_"Ohmm, I look really cute in it..." she chuckled sheepishly, grinning with full tooth and flicking her hair across her shoulder._  
I bet she does look cute in it _, Chad thought hopefully, opening his eyes to look at her cute face. He shook his head willfully afterwards, not wishing for it to get to him._  
 _"G-guys, just ignore her, let's get back to our meditation." he stuttered out. Fact is, he had mainly only said that for himself. He wanted her out of here, as soon as possible. His mind was burning up, and so was his cheeks. if she was going to be with him, it had to be some other time than this! If all his costars were gone, maybe..._

"Of course I remember." Chad sniffed, imagining Sonny's grin. "What does it have to do with anything?"  
"You took something from Chuckle City, and they did something to fix it. Let's take something bigger from Chuckle City now, like a member!" Tali suggested, large smirk on her face.  
"What would it help?" Chad asked, running his fingers through his hair. "It would make them angrier."  
"No, Chad," Tali placed an arm over his shoulder. "Let's take Sonny. We'll make her your leading lady, since all of your leading ladies fall in love with you."  
Chad's eyes lit up with excitement, standing up and wiping his tears. "Yes! Tali, you're so smart! I'll convince Marshall to bring her here for a guest starring, arrange some sort of romantic scene, and I'll be back!"  
"Remember, though," Tali confirmed, grabbing his shoulder before he stood. "I am your _main_ leading lady. After the episode has aired and you two are fixed, I am your leading lady again. Got it?"  
Chad nodded, giving her a quick salute before breaking her grip and running to Marshall's office. 

* * *

Sonny scoffed, bringing a piece of cheese pizza to her lips, simple breathing in the pizza's scent. Her face drooped as the smell reminded her frankly of Chad. How he'd take her to get the same exact pizza after every successful show. How he'd bring her close after she ate her pizza, one hand on her arm and the other on her knee. How he'd lean in and kiss her with her tomato-stained lips, and lick it off later, along with the light primrose lipstick she wore. When they drove home, he'd spend hours just driving around with her, relishing every moment that they were together. She'd lay on his lap, drifting into blissful sleep, which Chad didn't dare interrupt. He'd let her sleep for a while before carrying her manually to her bed, kissing her goodnight and leaving with swelling in his heart.  
Sonny's memories hurt now, and she couldn't dare take a bite of the pizza that now smelled of sadness and utter discord. She placed the pizza back on her plate and pushed it off, excusing herself to the restroom.

She ran her fingers against her lips, remembering when her fingers were once Chad's brilliant lips, that curled into a fresh smile every time he saw her.

That stupid award-why did it have to break them up? She felt like the award was some sort of personification-implied blonde bimbo, with her bra-stuffed and extensions almost falling out. God, how she wanted to sock that image in the chin.  
 _The award is not to blame, though,_ Sonny thought with sadness. _It's that stupid, blue-eyed dream-boy._

* * *

"Sonny, great news!" Marshall exclaimed, running into her room with some papers. "I talked with Chad. You're guest-starring on Mackenzie Falls this week! here are your lines and character folders,"

Sonny's lip curled back with a scowl harsh on her tongue. "No. I won't do it," she snagged out, looking to Marshall's face of confusion.

Marshall's face spread with worry and confusion, furrowing his eyebrows. "I'm sorry Sonny. But the contract you signed when you auditioned for So Random," he explained carefully. "Stated that we have control over what you guest-star on until the contract ends. if you disagree, I have to drop you from So Random in all."  
The contract said nothing about that. In fact, Marshall was sure it wasn't even legal to put that in your contracts. He just really needed the extra dough right now, and MacFalls could surely provide it.

Sonny's eyes fell, and her mouth pursed in submission. She croaked, "Fine. I will guest star."

* * *

 **you are all amazing ? honestly like i didn't expect any positivity on this thing but thank u for being cool kids**

 **ill try to update a bit more but i rlly cant promise much oops-but ! i will try**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi what's up, we're BACK**

 **warning; this chapter contains some references (nothing drastic) & some fighting, so be cautious of that**

"Sonny," Chad gasped, sprinting up to the fast-walking brunette. "Sonny! I'm really glad you agreed to the shoot. It's so good to see you again,"

His hands traced her shoulders, moving down to her hips before she slapped his trailing hands away from her body. He scoffed to himself, remembering that they weren't together.

"If I didn't do this stupid Guest starring thing," she pursed her lips. "I would've been booted from So Random. For the sake of both of us, keep your hands to yourself."

"Sorry," he breathed. "It's going to be hard."

"Let me guess," Sonny began, eyes narrowing. "I'm your love interest for this scene, we kiss, and then I fall in love with you again."

"Actually," Chad drooped. "That was planned. But my director feels like it's overused. So we're enemies; at the end I have to kill you because you go crazy."

Sonny's eyes narrowed carefully, eyebrows traced to each other. She scoffed, "Really? That's the stupidest plot I've ever heard. I guess you can't expect much from Chip Drama-pants."

Chad's eyes brightened at her insulting him. It stung a bit, but it felt so nice to hear her voice. "I didn't plan this. If I had the choice, I'd love to have my character swoop yours off the ground, instituting a kiss, running away with her, keeping her protected, never letting her leave-"

He paused, noticing her flushed face. His lips curled into a smile, adoring how he could make her feel.  
"Whatever," she blinked, forcing her blush to fade. "It would be just show-business anyways. After this is over, we can return to not talking."

Chad's eyes dilated, shaking his head. He couldn't let her get away from him. He couldn't let those perfect eyes avoid him. "Sonny, no," he grabbed her shoulder, suddenly remembering just how much he loved to just have one hand on her shoulder at all times, as if he was like a crappy phone, always needing the charger just to stay alive. Sonny was his charger, and he had to have her to function.

"I miss you, I need you, I..." Chad began hopefully, intertwining their fingers. he had forgotten how little they felt in his grasp, how soft her fingertips were. "You can't just ignore the best actor of our generation."

Her face turned red, at first with embarrassment, but next thing you knew, it was anger. "That's just it," she cried. "You're so self-conceded! I could never date someone like you."

She turned tail away from him, breaking apart their fingers and walking to her dressing room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sonny sat in her room, highlighting her lines in the script so she could practice. She felt like throwing up about seven times going through it, hating the way she was displayed as the one who fell for _HIM_. Really? It was all him. he was the dork who asked her out when she was just trying to ask him about the drama-hell that he called a show.

 _Acacia : Mackenzie, I can't keep my hands to myself._

 _Mackenzie : I am aware, Acacia. It's weird. I believed we were enemies.  
(Acacia strokes his cheek.)  
_ _Acacia : You know that I have loved you. Please, kiss me!_

 _Mackenzie : I am dating somebody! You must go. I cannot believe that this happened.  
(Mackenzie backs up)  
_ _Acacia : It's not fair! You were always mine, and never hers!_

 _Mackenzie : Acacia, I still hate you. I thought you hated me too, I never though you would feel this way._

 _Acacia: It was a masking! I just needed to get to know you, and have an excuse for it. Like, I needed to know where you liked to go out to eat so I could prank you. It was all for you. I never wanted to hurt you._

 _Mackenzie : That's... creepy..._

 _Acacia : Mackenzie, please,_

 _Mackenzie : (interrupting) No. We can be friends, but nothing more! You must believe me when I say that I do not think of you that way.  
(Mackenzie notices Acacia beginning to cry)  
_ _Acacia: I don't understand... What you won't see in me... You have to be mine!_

 _Mackenzie : I'm sorry._

 _Acacia : No, don't be sorry. I want you all to myself. In fact, you will be only mine._

 _Mackenzie : This is getting scary, okay? Let's part our ways..._

 _Acacia : No, come here... Let me show you what it's like to have some who really loves you._

 _Mackenzie : Back away, Acacia! You're getting scary now, please don't make me call the police._

Sonny shut her script book with a scoff. She thought, _I really hope people don't think that's how I act in real life._  
She didn't know who wrote these scripts, but it was all drama. The plot line? Gone. How did people like watching this crap?

She didn't have time to rant to herself about the crappy drama plot, instead just falling asleep on her dressing room sofa. She could ehar knocking, but she was already lying down. Tired, she let the knocks and faint voices lull her to sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chad knocked on her door about seven times before sadly halting on the eighth, wondering if she was ignoring him because she knew who it was.  
"Sonny," he whispered between the cracks of the door. "I just want you to know that I still love you. Through everything. If you want to not guest star, I will tell Marshall and my manager to drop you. I want what you want. if you don't want to guest star, then I don't either. but if you want to, then I'd be honored to have you on set. I love you. I want what's best for you. Whatever you think that is."

No response. Was that a no? Was it a yes? It was an empty, silent, and cold response in Chad's eyes. He fiddled with the knob before realizing she was asleep, and it made him feel a bit better knowing she wasn't ignoring him. Her face, curled beneath a soft blanket, looked perfect. He missed it so much. He remembered when that sleeping face was on his lap, legs curled up to her chest as she slept, warmed only by his arm.

Why did it have to change? Right. He was too blinded by that stupid award. he didn't want to blame himself at all, only that stupid award.

* * *

 **i know, an update literally right after the other other, but i feel like i owe yall for not updating a lot so ! even tho it's short oops**


	4. Chapter 4

**! hello again**

 **thanks for tuning in, cool kiddo**

 **i hope this isn't getting too boring, im going to be writing a lot of flashbacks here, to specific episodes in the character's povs so ! yes**

* * *

Chad sat next to Sonny's sleeping body, taking in everything about her that he already kept dear to himself. He just needed to refresh them-yeah, sure! That's a good excuse to stare at her for a while.  
Trying to avoid being too creepy, he glanced to her dressing-room coffee table, which had dozens of Tawni's things on it, along with a magazine of _Tween Weekly_ 's newest issue.  
He remembered the first time he saw Sonny on the cover of _Tween Weekly,_ and just remembering it made him bubble with anger.

 _My fingers trailed against the words, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" on the cover. On that same cover, behind those letters, was Sonny and some mystery guy kissing over a white background. The caption read something about the basketball game, but I was seeing red already. I had to calm down. I mean, I had to confront her about it; I couldn't let this mystery guy just take her away like this... Wait a minute! Take her away? Sonny was never Mine! Thinking about that made my heart sink, but just because it didn't happen yet didn't mean it could NEVER happen, right? Sure, that's a positive outlook on things._

 _Without thinking much more (as per usual), I rushed down to Sonny's dressing room, spotting her outside, huddled up against her door.  
"Just couldn't say no to the kiss cam, could ya?" I said, sounding angrier than I initially wanted to._

 _"Chad, not now," Sonny pushed, giving me that adorable little pout I loved so much. Ah, I just had to tease her some more. Come on, I couldn't help myself!_

 _"I trusted you Sonny, okay," I faked hurt, but I'm a fantastic actor so I knew she would fall for it. "I trusted you to use my seats responsibly. And instead, I wake up this morning to find **this** on the cover of Tween Weekly."_

 _I held up the magazine for her, and watched as her expression curled into a mixed-feeling of regret and anger at me. I tried to ignore the last one, but it just made me angrier. It hurt me to see her kissing someone else. I want to be the only one she kisses; I want to be the only one to love her!  
_

 _"Who is he?" I snapped, wanting to crunch in his face when I pointed to the magazine._

 _"The love of my life!" Tawni screeched from behind the door._

 _"Then why is she kissing him?" I screeched back, voice cracking. Oh no, I sounded so desperate. There goes all my ego for the rest of the day. Ha, who was I kidding. It would never be all gone._

Chad's eyes trailed back to Sonny, involuntarily moving his arm to her shoulder. At first it was light and calm, but he could feel his arm sink into the soft skin of Sonny Munroe. She sniffed and used her other hand to wrap around his arm, pulling it close to her neck.  
"Sonny," he spoke quietly, not wanting to wake her up. Well, he did, but he also didn't want the moment to be ruined. Come on, this was the first time she'd actually touched him nicely since the breakup!

She sniffed unconsciously, forcing him closer to her. He silently wished that she was awake and doing this, not just asleep and probably having a dream about somebody else. Her fingers curled against his muscles, and although he saw her eyes flutter a bit, she seemed to stay awake for a few more second before jerking away and looking up to his face with disdain and anger.

"Why are you in here? Get out!" she screamed, pushing him off of the couch.

"Sonny," Chad whispered, standing up after being pushed rudely. "I came in here to talk to you about the scripting, but you fell asleep. You grabbed my arm, and-"

"So you didn't wake me up? Is that how desperate you are?" Sonny snapped, and Chad couldn't help but feel his heart being pierced over and over again. Usually her anger was cute, but now it hurt him.

"Yeah," he admitted. "I am really desperate. I miss being with you. Holding you, kissing you,"

"Stop," Sonny paused him, standing up and brushing herself off. "Stop doing that. You caused our break-up. Got it? You can't do that to me and then waltz in suddenly, saying you want me back. You hurt me, and now it's time for you to leave."

He stopped arguing for a few minutes, just staring at her face. Did he really do that? Cause that look of sadness? It couldn't be.  
"Please, let me make it up to you!" Chad begged, grabbing her hands the same way he grabbed them when the whole egg-salad incident arose. "I promise I will fix it! Give me one more chance."

Chad could tell she got lost in his eyes for a quick second, but had learned how to snap out of it easily. "No. I've given you so many, Chad. I don't know when these chances are going to end, okay? If I give you another, you'll just ask for more and more. I'm done, okay?"

"Sonny, I," he looked down to his hands, that still faintly held onto hers. He was glad she wasn't paying attention to her hands and hadn't pulled away yet. "Do you want to guest star on Mackenzie Falls or not? if you don't want to, I'll call Marshall and tell him that you don't have to star."

"You'd do that?" she asked suspiciously, eyeing him until she realized his hands still wrapped around hers. She felt awkward, but decided not to pull away.

"Yes," his eyes sparkled. "Consider it an apology."  
Chad stood up, walking towards the door. he knew that if he stayed in that dressing room any longer, he would surely do something he didn't want to do. He hung around for a second, knowing just how to charm her.

"Oh, well-" Sonny began to speak, but was cut off quickly.

"Actually, I gotta go. Here," he smirked with interest. "Meet me at the park by both our studios to tell me what you want to do with the guest-starring."

"Wait, but I can tell you here!" Sonny argued, standing up with him.

"Nah," he moved out of the door way, leaning inside of the arch before giving her two finger guns. "I need an excuse for a new date."

* * *

 **woah ! a new update? who is she**

 **thanks for tuning in this round, see you the next time i get a splurge of writing and write channy**

 **i try to make every chapter about 1k words each or more, but if you guys want more words then I can try, the updates will just take a bit longer thank u**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi whats up, we're back once again**

 **hope you enjoy this lil chapter**

* * *

Chad sat on the park bench, tweeting to his fans and replying to their comments on his recent VooTube **(dont sue me please)** videos. He couldn't wait for Sonny to swoop in and save him from the extreme boredom he faced without her. His stomach crunched and cracked when he wasn't with her, or couldn't see her. For all he knew, some guy could be romancing her and making her feel awkward, and he wouldn't be there to help - though she would deny she needed any help in the first place.

 _Come on, Chad, just think of her. Imagine she's next to you,_ the award-winning actor comprehended, closing his eyes for a few seconds.

 _"Let me Guess," I began with a scoff. "Candy-face broke the camera."_

 _Sonny turned to me and nodded, a bit falsely, but at the time, it didn't catch me. For heaven's sake, she was just so cute! Why? Stupid cute._

 _"Yeah, no footage to prove you guys were right." I saw Sonny jump a bit. "One of you is responsible for this, and I'm pretty sure it's-"_

 _I was about to say Zora, the little thieving brat. Grady and Nico were too stupid to pull something off like this, and I doubted Tawni would ever put her hands on any of Grady or Nico's possessions, considering they were 'laced with germs', as she put it. And Sonny was Sonny. I could never blame her for anything. If I did, she'd pout and look at me with those sparkling, chocolate brown eyes. Those adorable eyes, so cute and loving - stupid cute and stupid loving!_

 _I was cut off as she ran into my chest, wrapping her arms around my robed torso. Her warmth was already radiating off of her, and I never thought of how nice it would be to feel her hug me. I instinctively and protectively wrapped my arm around her shoulders, trying to pretend to hesitate a bit so my cat-mates wouldn't see what I thought of this girl._

 _"No, Chad, Chad..." she sounded sad. Who was to blame for making my Sonshine sad? "It happened right in front of me, and it was so scary!"_

 _She backed away and grabbed the rim of my robe, pulling me to look at her face. Oh please, as if I needed an excuse to look deep into her chocolate-pooling eyes. "All I could think was, if only Chad Dylan Cooper, the great actor of our generation, was here to save us."_

 _Hearing those words from her mouth made my heart flutter with joy. She needed me? She really thought those things? I didn't care if it was fake. I loved her so much._

 _"He is," I laced my arm around her back, being careful not to provoke where she didn't want my hands to go. "And he will."_

 _I could feel her hand against my beating heart, and I loved it so much. I wish we could always be like this._

 _"You believe her?" a snobby voice struck my from my thoughts._

 _She was questioning me? I wanted to tell her that I would always believe my exploding ball of happiness. I had to think of something else, something mean._  
 _"I believe she's not a good enough actor to lie this convincingly." Yeah, that'd do. Sonny was talented, I knew that. Just couldn't let that show._

 _I loved her._

Before he knew it, he felt a worried hand running against his shoulder, tracing worried circled on his arms.  
"Chad?" a sweet voice awakened him almost instantly.

"Hm, yeah?" he answered, staring deep into those big, chocolate-drenched eyes that he loved so much.

When he saw them shrink into the distance as Sonny backed away, he felt his heart sink.

"I'm here to tell you. I'll pass on the show."

His heart sunk lower into my stomach. He was hoping this would be a cute moment in their timeline when she decided to do the show anyhow, and fall in love with him again.

He blinked away his pain and nodded, standing up to tower over her eye level-it was so cute how small she seemed to him. How easy she was to protect, and how nice it was to hold her in his arms anyways. "I see," he spoke finally.

He grabbed her hands, running his fingers against her palm and nails, admiring the softness. Time slipped by him, fading into her eyes that seemed to shine up at him as if they were the only two people that ever existed.

"Chad," she began, trying to respect her own boundaries. Was she really doing this again? Getting lost in his eyes?

"You know when I said that first you'll get lost in my eyes, and then we'll kiss, and then you'll be hooked?" he recalled, remembering when he came to guest star.

"Yeah," Sonny replied cautiously. She couldn't get hooked again.

"You're the first girl that has ever turned that on me." he breathed, leaning closer to her. "Now I'm the one who gets lost in your eyes. Now I'm the one who kisses you, and gets hooked."

She blinked, never hearing such a sincere thing come out of his mouth since their breakup. A smile ran across her face, knowing that she was the only one to make him feel the way he causes other girls to feel.

Before she knew it, she felt lips crashing to hers. Even as light as they were, they felt so heavy and passionate.

She wanted it to stop, but she didn't. She wanted it to go on forever. Warm arms wrapped around her waist, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around her shoulders, hanging off of them practically.

He backed away slowly, a creamy pink fade stretching over his face. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it." he admitted, almost ashamed but also happy that he got to do it one last time.

"Sorry, I can't," Sonny sighed. "I'm dating Zac Efron."

Chad's face curled into disgust, his fists clenching around her hands as he pulled out his phone, most likely to harass him via Flitter **(dont sue me)** or something.

"Chad, no!" she grabbed the phone quickly, yanking it back to to the height of his pockets. "I was just joking!"

She felt his hands relax on hers, and lose his grip on his phone. "Don't even joke about that," he breathed out with a crack of his voice. "I almost had a full-on heart attack."

The silence turned into a light laughter and a few chuckled, before Sonny dipped her head to look at her feet. "Let's head back, I was told it might rain."

"But," Chad spoke, cupping his cheeks with his hands before she could walk away or look away from him. "Can I kiss you again?"

* * *

 **sorry if there are any mistakes,,, im a bit tired today so not really up for rereading, but ill do better on the next chapter if so**

 **anyways ! this chap was a bit short but ayoo**

 **see you,, whenever i update next bc im not sure anymore**


	6. Chapter 6

**! hi**

 **why is this fan-fiction section so neglected w/ stories ? cry**

 **well ! im still not over this so**

 **(also, im literally writing this while watching camp rock so we'll see how this turns out oops)**

* * *

 _ **\\\ Sonny's P.O.V /**_

"Can I kiss you again?"

My eyes could hardly lock to his, my insides tossing and turning within my body. Why did he do this every single time?

A thousand words clouded my mind, a million replies to be formed with them, and yet I couldn't pick any one of them to utter out.

"Sonny?" Chad asked, running one of his free hands against the lining of my cheeks.

It hurt; how gentle he was being and how soft his fingers were. I knew it shouldn't hurt, but the burning of my chest and the butterflies crashing back and forth inside of my stomach brought my to tears. I wanted him to kiss me, but I didn't want this stupid feeling to go on for longer. I wanted to hate him, punch him, call him a conceded jerk, everything that we had done before this dating thing. Along with those feelings, I wanted to hug him, kiss him, lay with him, anything that would be touching him. I didn't know what feelings I wanted more. All of it hurt; just to think of him caused a flash of pain to spread across my body.

I broke his gaze, allowing him to stare at the tufts of hair slicked back behind my ear. I hated this, I hated the feeling of not knowing what to do.

"Sure," I quietly replied. It must've been at least five minutes before I could shove something out.

In the second that my voice lowered for the 'e' in 'sure', I could feel his lips rush against mine, and the feelings of confusion and chest-burning were sparked away with loud fireworks inside of me. As soon as we parted from each other, I let out a breath of relief.

The horizon sparkled with orange and purple highlights, illuminating his face as if he were simply a god. The trees and bushes became black silhouettes around us, giving us the only color we needed to see each other in a new light. I could faintly see the translucent white clouds darting slowly across the sun's reflective light, just behind Chad's complexion. He seemed to look at me the same way I looked at him - with love and confusion. Just enough confusion to keep us going, just enough to need each-other so much.

"I think break-time is over." Chad spoke suddenly, averting his gaze from mine.

When it broke, it was like my heart broke along with it. I needed him, so badly that I needed his gaze on me just to feel okay. I think he noticed my distraught expression, and quickly matched with my eyes again, like he was a puppet-master to my heart. He controlled the beating, the fluttering, everything.

I hated him so much, so much hate that wanted to tackle him and kiss him until he suffocated. The little voices in my head pounded on my brain, whispering words of hate and doubt to me, _What if he's just using you?_

* * *

 ** _\\\ CHAD'S P.O.V /_**

"Yeah, let's get going." Sonny weakly smiled, turning to head back to the studio.

"Right behind you," I started, watching her quietly turn away. "Sorry if this was really awkward."

She didn't reply to me, continuing her prideful walk to the studio. The wind whistled behind us, giving me a glimpse of of her back as her shirt discreetly flew upwards for a few moments, before she pulled it back down.

Up and down her back, purple bruising laced across her spine, the popped out of her skin easily. The first thing I thought was that somebody had hit her, but the bruising was subtle and exactly on her spine, I didn't think anybody that cruel to hit such a goddess like Sonny would be that careful. After all, there was no in-between with mean or good in this case. If anyone hit Sonny, they were psychotic and didn't deserve to be alive. Case closed.

"Sonny?" I began with a closed smile, eyes broadened with worry.

She spun around carefully, squinting at my eyes before realizing the concern in them. "Uhh, yeah?"

I thought for a while about what to say. I didn't want to hurt her, scare her, or get it wrong, of all things. "Do you want to have dinner at my house tonight? I can take you after our shift's done."

 _Nice going, Bozo,_ Chad angrily cursed at himself. _She hardly let you kiss her today, do you think she'll come over for dinner at your house? You're so stupi-_

"Sure, but I can get there myself." Sonny smiled, turning around and walking back into the studio.

 _I'm not complaining._

* * *

 ** _\\\ SONNY'S P.O.V \\\_**

 _That's not fair!_ Sonny whined to herself as she walked away from Chad, air clogged in her throat. _You can't make me feel sad then pull on that charm! I'll never be able to say no to stuff like that!_

She interlocked her fingers and expanded her arms above her head in a light stretch, grunting in pain as her back swelled and pierced her nerves. The chocolate pools in her eyes drooped at the pain, but carried on to her dressing room to work on the next sketch.

* * *

 **! woh - what's wrong with sonny?**

 **you shAll see, apparently**


	7. Chapter 7

**what's up, sorry for the long pause in updating, i was a bit busy this week**

 **this chapter will mainly be flashbacks and such, just a fore-warning**

* * *

 _"I swear, I left it right here!" I protested to Portlyn, looking everywhere for the cheese basket that I wanted to send Sonny. "Come on, why did I have to lose it? I spent so long getting only the finest cheese for m'lady."_

 _I walked to the center of the stage, leaning on a table while I angrily looked around for the stray cheese basket. I curved my head to meet eyes with pure melted chocolate, which backed away suddenly when we whacked our foreheads against each-other's.  
"Sorry," she wheezed, holding her forehead in distress. "Sorry."_

 _"It was my fault!" I exclaimed, hoping to be extra-nice to her since I had lost her cheese basket._

 _"It's okay," she chuckled, but her smile rested on a frown afterwards. "I have to talk to you about something."_

 _Was this about the cheese basket? I could almost feel my eyes pop from my sockets, hoping that this didn't mean she was going to break up with me. Because of a cheese basket? Oh god, Chad, she deserves better than someone who lost their lady's cheese basket!_

 _"No, Chad!" she squealed, taking notice of my worried face. "I'm not breaking up with you!"_

 _She gripped onto my arm with worry, and just with that simple touch I could feel myself relax and calm down. Thank god she wasn't breaking up with me, I don't think I could handle something like that._

 _"What up, m'lady?" I recognized the voice of my own mini-mack, and I was somewhat glad he saved us from the awkward situation._

 _"Ooh, m'lady," I scoffed, believing that my counterpart was just playing around. "Check the Mini-Mack!"_

 _"Mini-mack needs to check himself." her angry-scowl-response was rare, coming from such a bundle of sunshine, so it scared me to wonder if m'lady wasn't getting along with my mini-mack._

 _"Here's your cheese-basket back, I don't want it." Sonny reached over the table, passing the basket to the actor, who was, like, two heads-shorter than her._

 _"Wait a minute, I was going to send you a cheese-basket."_

 _I could feel my emotions bubble quietly inside of me, the fact that my costar had sent **my** lady a cheese-basket before I got to. The fact that he was trying to **take** Sonny from me. With all this jealousy running inside of me, I could also feel a hum of laughter in my belly, knowing that Sonny would never fall for such a silly child. Even so, the jealousy I held was still threatening to rise. When I glanced back to the cheese-basket, I noticed the same kinds of cheese, same number of flowers, and exact heart-shaped note._

 _"Wait, I was going to send you **that** cheese-basket." I scowled, sucking my bottom lip under my front teeth._

 _I wanted to smack his smug smile right off of his face, as if he could ever get away with this._

 _"Wesley," I breathed with a lot of confidence. "Are you mini-macking on my girlfriend?"_

 _"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Big-mack," his lips pursed with such smug confidence that I wanted to actually hurt him. "But there's always someone younger, and prettier."_

 _I could almost hear the blood roaring to my ears, but I tried to keep my composure and confidence as I spoke to the little traitor. I laughed with anger and jealously, spitting out my words like bullets._

 _"It's true... It's true..." I looked back to Sonny for a second, admiring her confused face for just a second before I edged closer to her._

 _"I've got some bad news for you though," I wrapped my arm around her shoulders_ _carefully, gripping the side of her arm. "Sonny would never date an out-of-work actor."_

 _"I'm not an out-of-work actor!" he laughed with prestige, raising his hands for emphasis._

 _"You are now," I smirked with joy, raising my fingers. "SECURITY!"_

 _I felt Sonny tense up in my grip, her face curling into multiple emotions at once. Beginning to think it was because of me, I released my grip around her arm and eagerly watched the departure of my "mini-mack"._

 _Good riddance. How dare he make Sonny feel uncomfortable?_

* * *

 _I strolled cautiously through the backstage area of So Random, taking my time and acting as if I were 'enjoying my time'. Well, I told Portyln I was taking the long way to the set because I liked to talk to the girl-guests on So Random before coming into set; and I'd been doing it everyday for about a week now. Unfortunately though, I was only ever walking back to see one girl on So Random - and her name is Sonny Munroe. I'd wait for her to walk simply next to me or give me a playful shove when she walked by - maybe even say hi to me if I was that lucky. It sucks so much to have to do this everyday, but I **live** for the scent-trail she creates when she rushes past me, or the tingling sensation my arms get whenever she touches me. What's not so great is how swelled and clogged my throat gets when she saws hi, or literally does anything to me. I've never had an actual crush like her before, so it's so weird to have this happen to me. Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation, falling for some western comedian? I hate myself._

 _"Chad," her voice was rough today, but there was still that hint of sugar in there. "You are the most self-centered, cold-hearted, soulless person I know."_

 _She had her arms crossed directly below her chest, and her bangs were slightly ruffled against her forehead. She looked so angry, but a smile tugged at her lips when she walked by. She also struggled with her words, which meant she probably needed something, since she loathes asking for things. Especially from me._

 _"Thank you," I smiled sweetly, catching up with her as she walked by. "What do you want from me?"_

 _"I need you to help me break up Bitterman and Marshall."_

 _I smiled, I never thought Sonny could suggest something so horrid. "Ah, well, I am on a roll. What's their numbers?"_

 _She scoffed, wrinkling her nose. "You can't text them, they're grown-ups. They don't know how."_

 _A smile genuinely crawled up my face and sewed itself into my cheeks, and there was no way of stopping it. I had a devious idea, one that would get Sonny to go on at least one date with me. I know, it's horrible, but how long can she expect me to wait? Probably forever, since she most likely hates me, but none of that matters right now._

 _"Okay, well," I covered myself in fake confusion. "Then you and I are gonna have to go to Lookout Mountain."_

 _"What?" she exclaimed, eyes wide. "I'm not going to Lookout Mountain with you! That's a **date place**!"_

 _"Do you want them broken up?" I knew just how to get her to agree._

 _"Yes..." she answered that quickly, so she must really dislike their relationship._

 _"Pick you up at eight," I winked, memorizing the sound of her scoff. I quickly sped away, before she could deny once again._

* * *

 _"_ Chad, wake up!"

He shot himself awake from his montage, glancing to the his locked door. Outside the window, a face he recognized so well, black hair falling across her back, continuously pounded at the siding of his house to wake him up.

"Sonny!" he shouted, unlocking the door as quickly as he possibly could. "Sorry, come in."

His face turned as pale as the sand on a northern beach, realizing that he had spent so much time dreaming that he had completely forgotten to make dinner.

* * *

 **hi, sorry for the cliffhanger i just wanted to get a chapter out so people are aware that im not dead lmao**


	8. Chapter 8

**what's up ! this chapter will be very fluffy, at least as much as i can do rn (i realized there hasn't really been a lot of chad/sonny fluff in this entire story so im just here to step it up a bit !)**

* * *

[third person]

"I was out there for like ten minutes," Sonny complained, scratching the back of her neck. "I'm so cold."

"Sorry," Chad apologized again, gathering her in his arms to warm her up. "Do you want me to make you hot-cocoa?"

She buried herself into his warm neck, arms wrapping around his waist, her hands meeting to an intertwine on his back. She nodded against his neck, enjoying the fact that he was letting her steal all of his warmth. She shivered when his warm arms ran up to hold her back, circling lightly over her spine. She winced lightly, the bruises on her back beginning to act up again. The feminine actor flinched away from his grip, landing on his couch and wrapping a blanket around her. Figuring she'd had enough of Chad's warmth for now, she watched him scurry into his kitchen and pull out a packet of hot-cocoa.

"Hey Sonny," he spoke, emptying the contents of the packet into warm milk. "I sorta invited you here cause I was worried."

"Worried?" The black-haired girl asked, cocking an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Chad mixed in the package with a silver spoon, blowing on it to spill the steam from the drink. Carefully, he walked back to the couch and slid her the cocoa over the coffee table, sitting as close to her as he could.  
"Well," he breathed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she drank from her cup. "I guess I'm just overprotective, but,"

His fingers laced against her back, watching her face contort to pain as she flinched away. Slowly, he slid his fingers up the backside of her shirt, enthralled with the purple bruises on her popped-out-spine.  
"What are these from?" He asked gently, pulling up her dress-shirt only a little bit.

"Nothing," she gaped, pulling her shirt down to her waistline. "Don't be worried about it."

"Sonny, tell me," he demanded as lightly as he could, pulling her waist closer to his. "I'm worried about you."

"I've been doing sit-ups," she honestly replied with her chin up. "Mostly on my hard floor, so I got the bruises."

"Sit-ups? Why?" The blonde scoffed, pulling her to sit sideways on his lap, as if she were a child. "You're so light."

The raven-haired actor sighed, looking at her legs before back to his face. "We're doing a sketch where I have to show my stomach, and I don't want to look fat on camera."

Chad almost wheezed at her reasoning, shaking his head.  
"Sonny," he blinked a few times. "You are _not_ fat. Even if you were, I still would've fallen in love with you. Even in that fat-suit, I loved you."

"You're just _saying_ that cause the fat-suit wasn't real, and I didn't say I thought I was fat, I just don't want other people to think I am," she defensively said, her cheeks burning up from sitting on his lap - yet he wouldn't let her move.

"Sonny," he breathed, basically swimming in her brown eyes.

"What?" Sonny's eyebrows raised slightly at her name, still feeling the need to squirm in his lap.

"Shut up," he demanded, looping his fingers in her raven hair.

As the girl began to respond to his snarky demand, she felt electric chills run down the back of her neck at his twined hands - tied in her hair. His fingertips brushed against her scalp, maneuvering her head closer to his. The action was so fast and quick but it was also slowed down for her to memorize every single piece of his smirk-shaped lips. Slipping his lips to fit between hers, as if they were the last two puzzle pieces in their life-puzzle, she exhaled through her nose in joy - like she had been anticipating it since she was two years old. He separated from her for a second, as if to read her expression. Before she could even _think_ about what he - or she - was doing, he shut the minuscule space between them again and acted like his lips cried for the savory touch of hers - like his detailed enthrallment with her lips could cause death if not satisfied.

She couldn't even remember how long his lips had danced against hers, how long his fingers had been wound into her hair, and how long she was quietly celebrating in the deep silence of his house. The couch they sat and romanticized on was a bone-white shade, which suited the thin-gray walls and the black rugs. The television that had been playing quietly in the background behind them made no sound in the world of themselves - all they heard was the music of their own passion, as cliche as it sounded.

Sonny pouted against his lips with a sigh, almost forcing herself to breakaway from his touch, like two magnets being forced to unlatch.

"I'm sorry, Chad," she sobbed slightly, trying to mask her tears back into her eyes as she looked away. "You just can't do this to me."

"Sonny, whatever I'm doing to you, I'll stop!" shouted the blonde actor. "I swear I'll stop! Just give me another chance."

"I don't want to get hurt again," the air around them stung with her honest protest.

His expression softened, and he brushed his hand against her cheek with - almost - sympathy. She felt like she could sink into his lap and melt into his hand, but her eyes managed to clear themselves of tears as he looked at her with an honest apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry," he kept in a chuckle when he noticed her discomfort grow by the second.

His lips perked in a hard-to-control laughter, and he tried to keep the atmosphere angst-filled and serious, but staring at her uncomfortable face and displeased squirming, he found it horribly painful and difficult. The way her nose was scrunched and her eyes carried seventeen different emotions made his composed nature breakaway. Even the eerie atmosphere of his drama-show that he carried with him where he went had faltered slightly.

"Stop laughing at me!" Sonny declared with a gasp, standing up from his lap. "You're so mean. Apologize!"

Feigning hurt, she crossed her arms and averted eye-contact from him. He gave her a deafening smile and kissed her cheek, leaving a roseate dusting on her cheeks as she turned to face him. She braced her vocal cords to say something, but swallowed it down at the look he gave her. The once-jerk-throb has such a sweet smile on his face that she couldn't help but smile too, losing her fake-mad-persona.

"Come on," he offered a hand to her. 'I'll take you home."

* * *

 **SLAMS down this chapter**

 **i am a mess rn but it's cool, i don't usually do chapters like this but**

 **ALSO: just a note, chad and sonny's relationship is very toxic, mostly verbally/emotionally - and i love it but i have to admit that sometimes. to make it work, im going to TRY and include character development to where they are both able to grow as people and learn from their own relationship, to the point where it's not toxic anymore.**

 **thanks for sticking around, im trying to make chapters longer but yeah**


End file.
